The Unknown
by LetGo-LetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory
Summary: The thoughts and happenings of characters the day the War fully broke out.
1. Molly Weasley: For Power & Peace!

The Unknown

**A/N: I'm going to make a few short drabbles about a handful of characters on the day of the War. I figured it'd be fun :D**

Molly Weasley's POV-

The clock ticked on the wall louder than ever. The hands on her other clock, though, all pointed to Mortal Peril. It was May 2nd, 1998 and Molly Weasley hadn't a clue what was going on with her family members. Fred and George were upstairs, Arthur in the den, Ginny at school, Ron was God-knows-where, she didn't even want to think about Percy, and Bill was out at Shell Cottage with his wife, Fleur while Charlie was busying himself in Romania, though still preparing for the oncoming War. Had anyone known it'd be that night of all nights, perhaps the Weasley's could've been prepared for what was coming. But Molly didn't know, nor would she have ever been prepared for the pain and agony that was coming her way.

The matriarch sat alone in the kitchen, her eyes staring forward. She was hurting badly. How had things come to this? All for power and for peace! Something she now was beginning to think wouldn't be worth the lives lost.

Would she ever get her full family back?


	2. Fred Weasley: Impending Doom

Fred Weasley's POV-

He couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom – it hung over him like a predator does its prey in the jungle. He sat in a room alone, bouncing a ball off the wall and catching it, doing the same thing repeatedly. His brother, Ron, was out there somewhere and not a word had been heard from him, Bill was busy with his wife, Fleur, that most of the men of the Weasley family found intoxicating, except for boring old stick-in-the-mud Perce. Of course, since when did Percy ever like girls? Fred swore up and down his brother would marry work or marry a desk. Charlie was busying himself with things to help with the Rebellion, he and his men from Romania were keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. Ginny was busying being harmed at school, yet Fred and his family had no choice than to sit by idly. Sighing at the thought of dear Ginny being lashed, Fred cringed, no longer wishing to think of his sister that was probably hurting more than he. He, George and Lee Jordan had been doing a secret show for the Rebellion that went by the name of "Potterwatch." Of course, they changed things so they couldn't be found – but Fred had a feeling that would end soon. They'd be caught – but at least they'd go down with a fight.

Fred sat up and brushed himself off, leaving the ball on the bed as he exited the room. As he entered a small den that was in the building he, his brother and his best friend were hiding in, light spilled in. He covered his face for the first few moments as his eyes adjusted. Today was the second of May – not too much longer until Ginny would be home again hopefully in her family's arms. But something was going to happen, and Fred would never see her or his family again.

He just knew it.


	3. Ginny Weasley: Despite Bravery

Ginny Weasley's POV-

She had been tortured various times, even hit for her disobedience. Hogwarts wasn't like it used to be since Dumbledore died and that git Snape continued to allow it to happen. She should've known that the man who killed Dumbledore wouldn't have gave a rat's arse about what happened to his students, he was Voldemort's best man it seemed. Ginny was scared the roam the halls – though she always rebelled, there was that never-ending fear that she may be caught and Crucio'd yet again. Standing in the room of Requirement with Neville Longbottom and a few others, she let hers fingers wrap around her wand. Perhaps a bit of practice for the DA would help.

She could hear Luna Lovegood talking about Merlin-knows-what with Neville – who seemed more confused by it by the moment, and Zacharias Smith was already going to town on the dummy in front of him. He yelled certain incantations, hexes, curses, and jinxes all bringing attention to himself as he nearly destroyed the dummy out of bottled up rage about the on goings against his housemates in Hufflepuff tower as well as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Ginny lifted her wand, her eyes set on the practice dummy in front of her, all of the other DA members watching.

"Reducto." Ginny said, no emotion in her voice – she didn't feel the power she usually had. Despite her bravery lately she just felt useless within. The spell didn't do as well as it should have, it only blasted a small hole into the chest of the victim – stepping up and getting into a defensive position, she heaved a sigh. Pretend it's everyone that has hurt you. Pretend it's Percy, Alecto, Amycus, and all those Slytherins. Pretend it's the werewolf that hurt Bill – act as if this dummy is your enemy. She thought, lifting her wand.

"REDUCTO!"

The dummy was blasted apart and, as if it were a warning, not one person messed with Ginny for the rest of the day.


	4. Narcissa Malfoy: Tears Of The Disturbed

Narcissa Malfoy's POV-

Things were getting thinner and thinner. Her son was living it up at school while she lived a servant to Lord Voldemort with her husband, Lucius Malfoy. How could her husband have done this to his family? So many years ago, he had a change to escape. A chance to free them! But no, he had to be blinded by power and money. Narcissa could care less about any of it, she just wanted her son back. Let the Mudbloods have what they want if it shut them up, she didn't care anymore. She wanted it over with. The blonde sat in the circle of Death Eaters her sister's maniacal laughter reaching her ears. This circle was cruel and haunting.

No, it was disturbing.

Narcissa's head bowed as Voldemort discussed his plans to find Potter and one single tear slid down her face.


End file.
